Confesiones
by Marietta Umbridge
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DE AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA. Katara ama a Aang, pero después de entrar en el estado avatar, Aang seguirá amando a Katara? y Zuko . . . tendrá algo que ver en ésta historia? LEE. Clasificado T sólo por seguridad.


Avatar es propiedad de Nickelodeon no mía.

Saludos nuevamente, bueno, aquí les traigo otro fanfic que es la continuación de "Amor a primera vista" espero lo disfruten.

* * *

CAPÍTULO I: CAMBIOS

El sol brillaba espléndidamente, sus rayos se reflejaban dentro de la cueva donde el Avatar y sus amigos aún descansaban.

Katara comenzó a sentir una sensación tibia, y pronto la luz atravesó sus parpados; abrió sus ojos lentamente sintiendo el calor de la mañana, una vez que miro alrededor de la cueva, se incorporo para mirar a Aang quien aún dormía como el resto de los chicos – Será mejor que busque algunas ramas para hacer una fogata, muero de hambre, y además Aang necesitará comer. . – Se dijo así misma, así que se peino como usualmente y abandonó el lugar.

Quince minutos después, Katara regresó con unas ramas que había recolectado así como unos hongos comestibles que encontró y un poco de fruta de unos arbustos cercanos, al percatarse de que nadie se había despertado aún, decidió ir por agua y ver que mas encontraba para comer, otros quince minutos después, Katara había regresado con su cantimplora llena de agua, había recolectado frutas, nueces y hongos y se disponía a hacer nuevamente la fogata en el mismo lugar en el que había estado el día anterior , de pronto Katara escucho a Sokka levantarse

- Buenos días Katara, veo que ya fuiste por el desayuno. . .

- Así es, pero creo que aún es muy poco, por qué no vas a cazar algo?

- Si, iré a ver que mas encuentro – Dijo Sokka tomando su boomerang saliendo de la cueva

- Ten mucho cuidado – Advirtió Katara

- Y ahora a donde va Sokka? – Preguntó Toph un poco adormilada

- Ah Toph! Veo que ya despertaste, Sokka fue a cazar, quieres acompañarlo?

- Creo que no, mejor te ayudo, puede que tú me necesites más. Por cierto, como han dormido tu y Aang? Sigue recuperándose sin problema?

- Yo he dormido bien, y me parece que Aang a pesar de sus heridas, también ha logrado descansar. Toph – dijo Katara mirándola - quiero agradecerte, ayer vi como ayudabas a Sokka mientras yo cuidaba de Aang. . .

- Oye no necesitas agradecerme, el que tu siempre hagas toda esa labor de cuidarnos, no significa que yo no sepa como hacer eso, y pues contigo ocupada con el debilucho, era lo menos que podía hacer – Dijo Toph quien se encontraba abriendo las nueces que había recolectado Katara

- Lo sé Toph, de todas maneras, muchas gracias – Dijo Katara abrazando a Toph, quien devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa en los labios

- Buenos días – Interrumpió el Rey tierra – necesitan que les ayude en algo?

- Si su majestad, podría evitar que Bosco se coma las nueces?, son para todos – Dijo Katara mirando al oso que ya había comido algunas nueces

- Oh!, claro, lo sacaré de la cueva

- Si, y tenga mucho cuidado, no se aleje demasiado

- Descuida Katara, no lo haré – Respondió alejándose un poco

- K- Katara – Dijo Aang débilmente

- Ya despertó! – murmuro Katara con una sonrisa en los labios y se acerco inmediatamente al niño que se encontraba recostado – Aang, que bueno que has despertado, cómo te sientes?

- Muy adolorido y sediento – contestó el avatar

- No te preocupes Aang, en seguida te daré agua – Dicho esto, Katara abrió su cantimplora, y usando agua control, tomo una pequeña cantidad de agua, y la acerco a la boca de Aang, quien se incorporó para beber inmediatamente

- Muchas gracias Katara. . . – De pronto Katara lo abrazo, ocasionando que sus heridas dolieran un poco más

- Perdona Aang, pero es que estoy tan contenta de verte despierto – de pronto Aang se percato de que una lagrima se deslizaba por el rostro de Katara, pero para sorpresa de Aang, esto no lo conmovió como usualmente lo hacía, únicamente encontró una sensación de gratitud hacia Katara al saber que ella se preocupaba tanto por el.

- Bueno, dijo Katara secándose unas cuantas lagrimas- Supongo que debes estar hambriento, enseguida te traeré de desayunar. . .

- Cielos!, si que ese rayo te afectó tobillos ligeros, o será mi imaginación?? Nunca había sentido que tú te quedaras firme cuando Katara te abrazaba, o cuando ella lloraba, siempre parecías una gelatina y esta vez nada de eso sucedió, que pasa contigo?

- Toph! – Dijo Aang alegremente – Bueno. . . no lo se, supongo que si fue ese rayo – Terminó Aang en forma pensativa

- Estas seguro? – Pregunto Toph

- No, no lo estoy, no se que sea – Contestó Aang con evidente tristeza. Realmente no sabía si era por ese rayo o se trataba de que al fin había logrado librarse de sus ataduras, en otras palabras, significaba que había conseguido olvidarse de sus sentimientos hacia Katara. . .

- Aang veo que ya despertaste amigo! – Dijo Sokka entrando a la cueva con alguna especie de animal que había cazado – Cómo te sientes?

- Adolorido, pero mejor – Respondió Aang quien se había vuelto a recostar

Después de esto, Katara le llevo algo de desayunar a Aang, y luego todos desayunaron. Al terminar su desayuno comenzarón a planear un nuevo ataque a la nación del fuego. El plan inicial seguía siendo válido aún, sólo tenia unas cuantas modificaciones debido a la actual posición del Reino tierra, pero sin duda alguna, atacarían el día del eclipse, ya que si existía un día en el que tuvieran mayores oportunidades de salir victoriosos contra la nación del fuego, ese sería aquel día; incluso aunque la nación del fuego estuviera bien informada de que serían atacados en esa fecha, seguía representando para las otras naciones una importante oportunidad de vencer.

- Vallamos al Polo Norte, es el único lugar donde estaremos a salvo – Sugirió Sokka

- No, no puedo ir al polo norte, mi deber es quedarme aquí, con mi reino - Contestó El Rey tierra

- Eso es verdad Sokka, El Rey Tierra debe quedarse aquí, y hacer todo lo posible para reunir un ejército de maestros tierra – Señaló Katara

- Esa es una buena idea, pero cómo harán para que la nación del fuego no los descubra? – Preguntó Toph

- LO TENGO! Operarán en secreto, tendrán una base militar subterránea similar a la del Lago Laogai, y ahí podrán entrenar a maestros tierra; ya sé que no serán tan buenos como los Dai Lee, pero servirán de algo, además debe haber uno que otro Dai Lee que haya decidido no seguir a la princesa Azula, y ellos podrían entrenar a nuevos maestros tierra, además incluso Toph puede ayudar, y también los generales del consejo de los cinco. . .

- Sokka, para empezar, cómo vamos a contactar a tantos maestros tierra? En segundo lugar recuerda que los generales del consejo de los cinco, son prisioneros en Ba Sing Se y se encuentra dominada por la Nación del Fuego. . .

- Exacto, por eso ahí es donde entras tú, mi querida maestra tierra y. . . metal – Respondió Sokka abrazando a Toph, quien por un momento se sintió en las nubes y luego regresó – Tú y yo iremos en una peligrosa misión a Ba Sing Se a salvar a los generales del consejo de los cinco, y a todo maestro tierra que quiera unirse en contra de la nación del fuego, qué opinas?

- Bueno creo que es un buen plan; yo ayudaré, PERO NO ME DEJARÁS SOLA, ME OISTE SOKKA! – Dijo Toph en su tono característico y un poco ruborizada

- Sokka, eres un genio!. Además creo saber donde podemos conseguir a más maestros tierra, podemos ir a la aldea de Haru, y con el general loco que intentó inducirle a Aang el estado avatar, para pedirles que se unan y vengan a la base militar secreta. Debemos ser muy cuidadosos ya que muy importante mantener esto en secreto, porque ahora que la nación del fuego sabe que atacaremos, intentarán impedir a toda costa que se organicen tropas del reino tierra.

- Niños ustedes son geniales, creo que es fantástico este nuevo plan, además creo que sé del lugar perfecto para ocultar una base militar, como yo lo veo, tendrá que ser construida aquí con ayuda de tierra control – agregó el Rey Tierra – además de que nos permitirá vigilar mas de cerca los movimientos que realice la nación del fuego

- Perfecto! Debido a razones de tiempo, nos dividiremos, Toph y Sokka irán a Ba Sing Se que no se encuentra muy alejada de aquí y rescatarán a los generales del consejo de los cinco, Aang y yo iremos a buscar a los demás maestros tierra y los enviaremos para aca, posteriormente una vez establecida la base militar, Aang, Sokka, Toph y yo iremos al polo norte para organizar tropas de la tribu Agua, supongo que papá estará allá, ya que se habrá dado cuenta de que Ba Sing Se ha sido conquistada; y finalmente el día del eclipse, atacaremos conjuntamente en el corazón de la nación del fuego

- Espera! Qué hay de las guerreras Kioshy?, no sabemos si Sukki está bien, además también necesitamos ejército sin poderes mágicos, debemos localizarla. . .

- Tienes razón, ella debió ser atacada por Azula cerca de Ba Sing Se, creo que será otra tarea que deberán hacer tu y Toph en su viaje. . .

- Otra pregunta, bueno, supongo que tu y Aang viajarán en Appa, entonces cómo viajaremos Toph y yo??

- Bueno, dado que Ba Sing Se no se encuentra tan lejos, creo que deberán ir a pie. . .

- A pie?? Katara, nos van a atrapar!. Creo que respecto a eso yo tengo un mejor plan, verán hace rato que fui a cazar vi a unos caballos salvajes quizá podemos usarlos para transportarnos a Ba Sing Se. . .

- Eran caballos que?? Caballo avestruz? – Preguntó Toph

- No, eran sólo caballos, además ahora eso no importa, lo que importa es que debemos domarlos para ir a Ba Sing Se. Bien, creo que debemos empezar, Aang, tienes el silbato de Appa por ahí? – Aang estiró su mano entregándole el silbato de Appa – Saldré a domar a esos caballos, vienes Toph

- Pues ya que? – Se encogió de hombros y salio de la cueva junto con Sokka

-Oigan, esperen, yo quiero ver!! – Grito el Rey Tierra alcanzándolos junto con su oso mascota, dejando a Aang y a Katara solos en la cueva

- Aang, que opinas del plan?

- Creo que es perfecto Katara, no se me habría ocurrido de otra forma, además de ese modo, creo que me podré recuperar totalmente para antes del día del eclipse y así dominar el fuego control, creo que lo único que cambiaría al plan sería que regresáramos antes para buscar a alguien que me enseñe fuego control, tal vez el tío de Zuko acceda. . .

- Puede ser, y tienes razón debemos regresar antes para encontrarte un maestro fuego – Acordó Katara con Aang, cuando de pronto y de la nada, aquella vocecita que había escuchado la noche anterior hablo nuevamente – _"Recuerdas lo que dijiste anoche? Dijiste que le dirías hoy lo que sientes por él, vamos!, se valiente díselo, además están los dos solos, es el momento perfecto" _– Katara asintió – Aang . . . - comenzó a hablar – sabes? Ayer, fue un día muy difícil para todos, especialmente para ti, y yo realmente me asuste al pensar que podía perderte y eso me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas – agregó Katara ruborizándose un poco – de una en especial. . .

- Qué cosa? – Preguntó Aang – De pronto lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Katara y cuidadosamente se acercó al chico y lo abrazó, Katara esperaba sentir los brazos de Aang correspondiendo al abrazo, pero esto no sucedió, Aang se quedó ahí inmóvil, con una mirada triste y un tanto sorprendida, Aang, no tenía ganas de abrazar a Katara. _"Debo estar loco. Por qué? Por qué ya no es igual?, ayer esto me habría parecido magnífico pero hoy ya no se siente igual, qué me pasa? Me siento vacío y no puedo corresponder a este abrazo de Katara, no es posible, yo. . . he dejado atrás lo que sentía por ella, ya no siento nada! Ese sentimiento a dónde se fue? cómo sucedió?- _Aang, se separó de Katara, lo siento Katara, ahora no puedo!

- No puedes que? – Preguntó Katara dejando ver en su rostro aún más tristeza por el rechazo de Aang y también algo de confusión

- Realmente, no me siento del todo bien, por ahora no quisiera hablar de lo que ocurrió en Ba Sing Se, ni con el gurú, supongo que debe ser por el rayo, me afectó demasiado – Mintió Aang, pero en el fondo sabía exactamente lo que sucedía había entrado en estado avatar a voluntad y eso significaba que había olvidado su amor por Katara, de lo cual era lo último de lo que se hubiera desecho, sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias lo había hecho, y ahora se sentía vacío y muy triste ya que era un sentimiento muy hermoso y lo había perdido – Perdón Katara, por ahora lo que deseo es dormir

- Si Aang, será mejor que te deje descansar, cuando estés listo hablaremos no te preocupes – una vez dicho esto, salió de la cueva para dejar dormir a Aang y reunirse con los demás. Katara se quedo mirando como Sokka batallaba con aquellos caballos en su intento por domarlos, pero realmente no estaba poniendo atención, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos:

_- "Lo que acaba de ocurrir no te va a impedir que le digas no?_

_- "No lo sé, sentí a Aang muy raro, como si yo ya no le importara, no sé, lo sentí diferente. . ." _

_- "Debe ser por ese rayo y además el pobrecito aún tiene muchas cosas que asimilar, sólo dale tiempo, y pronto volverá a ser el mismo de antes y tu podrás decirle; además tienes otra ventaja, recuerda que vas a hacer un viaje sólo con él, ustedes dos solos sin Sokka y sin Toph, tendrás muchas oportunidades para confesarle que lo amas" – _Es verdad dijo Katara en voz alta y sonrió

* * *

Bueno aquí llega el primer capítulo, pronto escribiré el segundo capítulo, no deseo hacerla muy larga y no creo que le dé un final a toda la trama de la historia, sino únicamente a las relaciones amorosas de los personajes o algo así, les recuerdo, que este es un fic, de romance jeje pero bueno a ver que pasa en los capítulos posteriores. No se preocupen actualizaré pronto.

Saludos y gracias por opinar!


End file.
